A Lonely Omega
by jhilton0907
Summary: Follows the story of Humphrey, a very lonely Omega who lost everything and living a very depressing life. His life is changed when he rescues Kate from a mud slide and she offers him a chance to become part of her pack. He accepts and goes on a life changing journey. Will he remain depressed or will Kate bring him back into happiness? (Warning: Very Emotional Story)
1. Chapter 1 Rescue

**Chapter One - Lonely Rescue**

**Ok, here is the first chapter to the emotional Lonely Omega. Now, the story picks off when Kate is about to fall into the mudslide, but remember, Humphrey and Kate never met in the story, so she will be all alone.**

**Humphrey's POV**

How could things be any worse.

I lost everything, my home, my friends, my parents, and everything that a wolf needs.

But I guess that is a price to pay for being an Omega, or as what the other Alphas say, a lowly ugly Omega.

Why did this happen to me, I don't know, all I know is that I will die soon.

No one would want an ugly Omega like me.

I remember going to a few packs and asking if I could join them, they would allow me to stay and then frame me for something I did not do, like raping the pack leader's daughter, or stealing food.

Like always, I was picked on, and pushed out of every pack I came across.

Now, I live all alone, in the middle of no where.

Away from any packs, but the part I wished was seeing my old pack again, but they would most likely abandon me like everyone else did.

I live pretty close to a ravine, which always has a mudslide every time it rains.

My den was mostly dark, very dark so I could hide in it from any wolves that came by.

They mostly never see me, but can smell my scent.

I always managed to stay hidden from because I would darken my fur so no one can see me.

It's really rare that I see another wolf.

One night, I heard someone screaming for help, a female.

I ran to the source and saw a golden tan wolf trying to climb up but falling backwards into the mud.

Seeing this, I jumped to her rescue and pulled her out as she landed in the mud, pulling her to safety.

She was unconscious but was still alive, so I took her to my den, so she could rest.

Laying her on the ground, I quickly checked her out, making sure she was ok, which she was.

I sighed in relief as I watched the female sleep.

She sure did look beautiful, even with the mud in her fur.

She also had a beautiful white underbelly that made her look gorgeous.

I opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful amber color eye, as I dreamily stared at her.

"No no no... I can't do this... she will never see me as a worthy wolf," I said, walking away from her.

I placed my head on the wall, as I felt angry at myself, so I began pound my head against the wall, cracking it a bit as some blood came dripping down my head.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I broke down crying... "I deserve to die! Why am I such a pathetic wolf! I don't understand why any packs are accepting me into theirs!"

I placed pressure on my head, to stop the bleeding, "Maybe it'll get infected and I'll die. If that happens, at least I get to see my family again."

I looked at the female and decided to get her some food, because right now, she is my responsibility.

It was still raining when I walked out in search of food.

Lucky for me, it stopped raining after a few minutes so I was lucky to track a lone deer to give to the female.

The deer was huge compare to other kills I got before, but this was perfect, so she can eat all of it if she needs to.

I brought the deer in and saw she was still unconscious, so I used this opportunity to clean her fur for her.

It was really nice but after I was done, I darkened my fur and slid into my sleeping spot, away from her.

Morning came, and I was still awake, feeling hungry but I was not going to touch that deer, it was for her and her only.

I know I can find more food, so I just need to wait till she leaves, then go hunting for myself.

As I laid there, I began to think of my parents, would they be happy I was living like this or upset.

Knowing them, they would be upset, and try to persuade me to keep trying.

But I was done trying... I gave up living a long time ago, and now, I'm living like a dead wolf, invisible to all, and unseen by none.

More tears came out, as I felt my dead heart hurt even more, like I really need someone to be there for me.

Hell, that is impossible, no one wants me, and every wolf I came across looked at me like I was a waste of space.

I was feeling really depressed as I sang a song my mother used to sing to me every time I was sad.

**If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross**

Don't lose your way  
>With each passing day<br>You've come so far  
>Don't throw it away<br>Live believing  
>Dreams are for weaving<br>Wonders are waiting to start  
>Live your story<br>Faith, hope and glory  
>Hold to the truth in your heart<p>

The song always brought tears to my eyes when ever I sang this.

If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I

I always imagined myself singing this with my friends, but recently, I would picture myself singing this with another female.

Souls in the wind  
>Must learn how to bend<br>Seek out a star  
>Hold on to the end<br>Valley, mountain  
>There is a fountain<br>Washes our tears all away

Images of my past came flooding back to me, all playing like a movie.

Words are swaying  
>Somebody is praying<br>Please let us come home to stay

The most heartbreaking image was of me as a pup, wandering alone, with no one to help me.

If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I

My mother would always appear next to me, trying to sooth me but she always disappears when I tried touching her.

When we are out there in the dark  
>We'll dream about the sun<br>In the dark we'll feel the light  
>Warm our hearts, everyone<p>

Then the possibility of me ending up alone was becoming more of an reality than me being with another wolf.

If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>As high as souls can fly<br>The clouds roll by  
>For you and I<p>

I ended the song as tears came out of my eyes like a waterfall, but then an image of a female wolf talking to me as I stopped crying, feeling like I was wanted by someone.

I couldn't make out the appearance but the voice was enough to make me smile.

As soon as the image left my mind, the tears came back and this time, it came harder as I felt extremely lonely.

The crying actually hurt me for the first time since I was alone.

But then again, I haven't stopped crying either, as I felt like I was eaten alive from the inside.

I was in so much pain that more tears came out.

This depression was killing me, and I don't know how much more I could take.

"It's hurts... why can't I stop crying..." I said, shaking as I tried to pull myself together.

Then I looked at the female and saw her waking up, as I tried to stay quiet.

**Kate's POV**

Ow, my head hurts...

All I remember from last night was falling into a mud slide.

Then I felt someone rescue me,

I opened my eyes a saw a huge dead deer in front of me and a note on the ground.

It read, 'Here you go, enjoy. Eat all you want and hope you're feeling better...' Sincerely, your savior... PS I cleaned up your fur last night since it was covered in mud, so if I missed a spot, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to push any boundaries.

The note was sweet, who ever this wolf was, I could tell he did a lot for me.

I inspected my fur and saw it to be completely clean, so I looked around the den and saw no one.

Then a soft sobbing noise caught my attention.

I followed the source to see a slight glimpse of a wolf shaking.

Getting closer, I saw the tears running down the wolf's face like a waterfall, as I started to tear up at the sight.

I took a deep breath before softly speaking to the wolf, "...Hi... Are you ok?"

The wolf shot up and immediately back away into the shadows, whimpering softly.

I got closer to the wolf as the wolf cowered in fear, their paws cover their faces and shaking violently.

"Please don't... hurt me... I'm... I'm... I'm... Just an Omega... If you're... going to kill me... please do it!" the wolf said, indicating it was a male.

"Whoa... I'm not going to hurt you or kill you... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me..." I said, still coming closer to him.

"Please don't come any closer... I left you some food, so could you please just eat it..." He said, still shaking violently.

His sobbing began to get louder as he was breathing heavily.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, but he snapped at me, "Please leave me alone! I left you food, just take it! How much more do I need to suffer! Stop pretending you care when you don't!"

I backed away, not wanting to anger him, "Sorry... You just seemed upset and I was trying to help..."

"Why do you want to help!" He screamed, as he tried to calm himself.

"I wanted to help as my way of saying thanking you for saving me," I said, as I turned towards the deer.

"You're welcome..." He said, as the shadows continue to his his face.

I pushed the deer over to the the wolf that saved me, "Come on, join me, I can't eat all of this and I know you're starving."

"How do you know that?" He asked, then his stomach growled.

I laughed and pushed the deer closer to him as we both dug into the deer.

His face was still a mystery but he must be shy or something.

"I'm Kate, what's your name?" I asked, wondering about this wolf.

"That's a beautiful name," He said, "I don't usually have a name anymore, no one ever calls me anything now, but my mother called me Humphrey."

I blushed by his compliment, "Thank you Humphrey, and that's a nice name you have, and what do you mean by 'don't usually have a name anymore'."

Humphrey stopped eating and looked at the ground, "Why do you want to know, mostly everyone that comes to me wants to use me or insult me."

This hurt me, Humphrey has been treated wrong and no wonder why he snapped at me earlier, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to push any boundaries?"

"It's ok... it's very hard for me to talk about myself... As you can see, I have a very hard life," Humphrey said, as he began to cry, "I lost everything, my pack, my family, my friends, everything... and I've been living alone since I was a pup..."

I now feel really sorry for Humphrey, he must be really lonely to be alone most of his life, "Have you tried joining other packs?"

Humphrey looked up, "Yes, but I was either rejected, pushed away, framed, or even picked on, so I gave up looking for a place to live, then I came here, and been living here since."

"Maybe you can join my pack, they are the best pack ever and my dad will allow you to join," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I appreciate the offer but I can't, sorry but I can't afford another rejection," Humphrey said, wiping the tears off his face.

I lowered my ears, "Oh... ok, but if you changed your mind, I can help you get in, after all I am going to be leader of the pack."

Then I wanted to know why he was hiding his face, "Can I ask you something, why do you hide in the shadows?"

"Because I'm ugly... that's why..." Humphrey said, hiding his face.

After I heard that, I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to push any boundaries with him, but I felt really sorry for him, he's been through hell and now he thinks every wolf is the same.

But how can I prove to him that I'm different, maybe I should do some stuff for him like he did for me, but my only fear is getting kicked out by him.

He seemed like a sweet guy, doing the things for me even though we never met before.

Then a thought came to me, if my dad was not going to let him into the pack, then I will stay with him, besides, I don't want to be with Garth.

Plus, I can't leave him alone now, he's been alone for a long time and he needs someone there for him, I could tell this by the way he was feeling, depressed and hurt.

"Hey Humphrey, I'll make you a deal..." I said, as Humphrey lifted his head, facing me, "If you go with me and my dad does reject you, I'll stay with you."

This perked him up, "You would do that for me? But we never met before... and... and... everyone that did that, always abandoned me, I can't..."

He couldn't finish and broke down crying.

I walked over to Humphrey and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into my chest.

"It's ok, I'm here... I'm here," I said as I softly rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Thank you Kate! You're the only wolf that was ever nice to me!" Humphrey said, crying like a newborn pup, holding onto me like he was losing grip.

Holding him made me feel really fuzzy inside, I don't know why but being here, with Humphrey makes me feel so much better and in a way, I felt safe being in his presence.

What ever this feeling is, I want to know what it is, maybe it's what my parents called, love.

Was I falling for Humphrey?

Humphrey really needs someone, this was not tears of sadness or joy, it was tears of depression and years of pain.

He was really hurt emotionally and there was no sign of any happiness in him.

I only hope this can change if he joins my pack or when I stay with him.

It took me 20 minutes to calm down Humphrey and he actually said yes to my proposal.

So all we had to do is head back to Jasper Park and hope that he is accepted into the pack.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Now, it's voting time, time to vote for the plot of the next chapter:**

**A) Humphrey tells Kate of how he lost his parents, leading to an emotional breakdown as Kate comforts a broken Humphrey.**

**B) Kate thinks about her feelings for Humphrey and comes to the conclusion that Humphrey is the one for her and tries to show her love to him.**

**C) Humphrey and Kate comes across one of the packs that rejected Humphrey and they tease Humphrey, sending him away in tears as Kate gives chase and comforts him.**

**D) The Packs decide to unite with Lilly and Garth, ending the pack law.**

**There you have it, and you can vote up to two choices. The ones that got the most votes gets to be the plot for the next chapter. I am working on the next chapters to Kate vs. Lilly and Alpha and Omega 2, after I publish one of them, then I will release Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate. If you enjoyed this story or any of my other stories, then be on the lookout after I finish Love At First: Fighting for Kate, an epic new story, focusing on the ancient past of Jasper Park, here is the summary:**

**Jasper Park - The epic look at how the pack law was made. Before Humphrey, Eve, Winston, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Tony, comes the story of an Omega that changed history forever, by the name of Alex, who will start the bloodline that will lead to Humphrey. Faced with an impossible task, Alex must overcome obstacles while trying to free his Omega friends from enslavement after his jealous brother, Norman, takes over the land of Jasper. But all of this leads to a climatic showdown between Norman's Alphas and the Alphas and Omegas following Alex in a battle that will decide Jasper's fate.**

**This story will be epic, and will be the first story I did that won't focus on Humphrey and Kate. The ancestors of Winston and Tony will appear in the story, no word on whether or not I will include the ancestors of Eve and Daria (Alpha and Omega 4). Norman will be the father of the wolves responsible for making the REBEL pack. The story was inspired by the epic trailer of Ridley Scott's new movie, Exodus: Gods and Kings, plus the story of Moses also serves as inspiration to the story with Alex playing the wolf version of Moses and Norman playing the wolf version of Ramses. Just like in Apocalypse, I will allow you to submit any OCs to the story, but remember, there is no pack in Jasper Park at the time of this story, there is only a bunch of families of wolves living there, and this is before Jasper Park became a pack, so all OCs must either be a lone wolf or part of a family of wolves. The scope of the story is going to be huge and this will be my biggest story yet It will most likely be Rated M for Violence, Language, Omega Cruelty, Emotional Themes, and Disturbing Themes. Also, if you're a fan of my story, Apocalypse, then read the new chapter I posted, and vote for the plot of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Chapter Two - Heartbreaking Past**

**Ok, the votes are all in, and I don't usually do this, but I'm going to combine all of the choices. The ones that got the most votes are A, B, and D while C got only 3 votes. This was my best story so far, and I love the idea I had for the story. So, without waiting, here is the next chapter to A Lonely Omega.**

**Kate's POV**

This past hour had been a lot for me.

First, I fell into a mudslide and was rescued by a very shy Omega.

He fed me, and even cleaned my fur for me.

When I offered him the chance to join my pack, he refused because he was afraid of rejection, then I thought of something, that if my dad rejects Humphrey, I'll go with him and stay by his side.

He really needs someone there for him, no one should have to be by themselves.

It took us a few minutes to finish the deer he got me, and for the first time ever, I saw his face, and boy, he was sure a cutie.

Even though his face was sad and he kept it down, I couldn't help but admire it, and I felt warm inside just looking at him.

I did see a bit of it in the shadows, but it was not clear like it was now.

"Humphrey, you're not ugly, you're very cute," I said, blushing by what I said, but he needed to hear it.

Humphrey perked up when I said that, "What? You don't think I'm ugly?"

"Of course you're not ugly Humphrey, the wolves that said that must be the ones that are ugly... you're adorable and I just want to kiss the cute face of yours," I said, blushing even more by what I said, then I shouted at myself in my head, 'Stupid Kate, shut your damn mouth or you'll chase him away... he's been through a lot and doesn't need..."

I was cut out of my thoughts when Humphrey spoke, "Thank you Kate, it means a lot to me that you think that... it makes me feel so much better about myself..."

He gave me a smile which melted my heart, but then it disappeared and turned into a frown.

I felt bad for him, so I started walking towards him when I tripped over a rock and landed on top of him, my muzzle pressed against his.

Humphrey's eyes widened as I quickly pulled myself off of him, blushing big time.

"Sorry, I just tripped," I said, shyly.

"It's ok, come on, there should be a train we can catch," Humphrey said, as he started walking with his head low to the ground.

I followed him and kept my eyes on him, worried that he was going to do something drastic.

Many wolves that are depressed usually do something drastic like commit suicide or anything to get themselves hurt..

We got to the train tracks and sat down, waiting for a train to come by.

Humphrey started telling me that a Train always comes by every hour or so, he also told me that some wolves claimed that this train goes by Jasper Park.

We were interrupted when a group of wolves started laughing across the track.

"Hey hey, if it isn't our pathetic weak Omega, still breathing!" One of the wolves said, as the rest of the wolves broke out laughing.

"And he's with an Alpha, a very beautiful Alpha... hey baby, why don't you come with us, we'll treat you right.." One of the wolves said, winking at me.

The wolf that spoke first smack the one that flirted with me, "Shut up Nigel, she should be with me not you, stupid asshole..."

Nigel glared at him, "Oh really, you think you're that special, Miles..."

Miles smacked him again, "Shut your mouth Nigel, or I'll beat you to death."

"So, hot stuff, come with me... and I'll show you what it's like to be treated like a queen..." Miles said, flashing his eyes at me.

I was disgusted, these wolves were jerks to Humphrey, "No way, I'm staying with Humphrey, so leave now before I hurt you."

Nigel got angry, "Leave that bozo, he was a disgrace to his parent, and the reason they died, they did it to get away from him... No one wants him!"

This sent Humphrey away crying, making me crying.

I glared at the wolves and saw Miles walking towards me, smiling.

"Come on hot stuff, just stare into my eyes, you'll love me like all the other females... just leave that ugly Omega, come with me and be loved," Mile said, in a soft tone.

He looked like he was trying to hypnotize me, so I pretended to fall for it so I could get closer.

Once I was close to Miles, I punched him hard in the face and ran after Humphrey.

Miles rubbed his face and walked back to his group, where Nigel and all the other wolves laughed at him.

"Wow, that just proves that you can't hypnotize, or she would have fallen for it?" Nigel said, laughing.

"Shut your mouth now! I don't need her, she's just a stupid bitch for choosing that Omega!" Miles said, as he walked into the forest.

I followed Humphrey's scent and found him with his head in a pond, trying to kill himself.

"No!" I said, rushing to his side and pulling his head out of the water, relieved to see him gasping for air.

"What the hell are you doing, why would you kill yourself!" I said, staring at him, his eyes were red from all the crying he did.

Humphrey just held onto me, "You don't understand, I'm all alone out here, no one really wants me anyway and what if they were right, maybe I was just a mistake!"

I held him tighter in my arms, "Humphrey... don't you dare believe those lowlifes, they are going through bad times and wanted to bring everyone down with them. Don't let them bring you down... you're a strong lovable wolf, and you're not alone, I'm here for you."

The feeling I felt earlier, came back and it felt stronger, like I was falling for Humphrey, but how can I fall for him, he is an Omega and I'm an Alpha.

We both heard the train and started running to it, hoping to catch it.

Once we got to the tracks, there was a open cart.

I jumped and landed right into the open cart, Humphrey was having a hard time catching up.

He jumped and almost missed it but I grabbed him and pulled him in, as we fell backwards with Humphrey on top of me.

I smiled and pulled him closer to me, feeling really comfortable.

It wasn't long till Humphrey pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry, I don't what came over me," I said, winking at him.

He nodded and walked to the opposite end of the cart, sitting by the other open door and looking out.

After a minute of staring out, he laid down, and closed his eyes, shedding a tear from his eyes.

I frowned when I saw this, so I joined him and laid next to him, as I stared at him.

What he was thinking, was something I wanted to know, so I figure it was time to ask?

"Humphrey, what was your past like, you know, when your parents were around?" I asked, as Humphrey opened his eyes, more tears came out.

I saw this and knew I pushed my boundary, "Sorry, just wanted..."

Humphrey cut me off, "It's ok, it's time someone else heard the story... you see, my life has been in the dumps since all this happened, I was once a happy wolf."

**Humphrey's Past**

**No one's POV**

Peter laid beside his mate Sarah as she held a young grey male pup in her arms.

"What should we name him?" Sarah asked, looking at the sleeping pup.

Peter looked at his son and thought of the perfect name for him.

"Humphrey..." Peter said, as he stroked his son's head.

"That's perfect Peter, our little Humphrey," Sarah said, nuzzling her son.

Humphrey snuggled closely to Sarah, making both her and Peter watch their son sleep.

It was a beautiful scene for anyone.

A week passed and Humphrey was already learning how to walk around the den, Peter was out getting breakfast while Sarah stayed with Humphrey.

"Come here Humphrey, come to mommy," Sarah said, picking Humphrey up and kissing his whole face.

"Momma," Humphrey said, in a soft tone.

Sarah, nuzzled Humphrey and started tickling him, making him laugh.

"Momma... stop," Humphrey said laughing as Sarah continued to tickle him.

Then Peter came in with some fruit for Humphrey and a fresh deer for him and Sarah.

Peter saw Humphrey perk up and immediately dropped the caribou and fruit, knowing he was going to be pounced on by Humphrey.

"Daddy!" Humphrey said, running up to Peter and pouncing on him, just like Peter knew.

"Hey son, how's my little boy doing!" Peter said, grabbing Humphrey and nuzzled him.

They all ate the breakfast and Peter played around with Humphrey while Sarah rested.

This was one of Humphrey's first memories of his dad.

The next month was the same, Peter and Sarah teaching Humphrey how to walk and talk, and ended with them playing with him.

They were loving parents to Humphrey and they were the closest.

Things took a change for the worse when the REBEL pack came and captured many wolves.

When they came for his family, Peter attacked them and killed some of their wolves.

Both Sarah and Humphrey watched in horror when Peter was decapitated by their leader, Sam.

Sarah saw that Sam and his surviving wolves were now walking towards them, her motherly instinct took over and she charged at them, killing the rest of the REBEL wolves, leaving only her and Sam.

Sam saw Humphrey and charged at him, only to be pounced on by Sarah who ripped into his neck, but he threw her off and bit into her legs, as blood came pouring out onto the ground.

She kicked Sam in the face and told Humphrey to hide until she comes for him.

He did that and ran into a small hole in the den, that he used to hide.

Sarah returned her attention to Sam and began to fight him again.

"You will not go near my son!" Sarah said as she bit off Sam's tail.

He screamed as he dug his claws into her chest, then went for her throat.

But Sarah countered his attack and ripped out his throat.

She didn't realize that she was all cut up and losing blood fast.

Everything was quiet and all she saw was the dead bodies of the pack, as well as the dead bodies of the REBEL wolves.

She limped to where Humphrey was and called out to him, but she fell down, as she felt her life draining from her.

"Humphrey... come out... it's... safe..." Sarah said, trying to stay alive.

Humphrey did and saw all the bodies, including those he made friends with.

He saw his mother and ran to her side.

"Momma... everyone is gone, aren't they?" Humphrey said, as it started to rain.

"Yes sweetheart... I'm also going to go, too, but know this, me and your father will always be with you," Sarah said, softly, struggling to stay alive.

"Momma, if you go, who will take care of me, please don't leave me!" Humphrey said, crying.

Sarah gave Humphrey a smile, "I know sweetheart, I don't want to leave you either, but it looks like fate has different plans for us... just know deep down that me and your father love you dearly," Sarah said.

She felt like it was coming, so she had to tell him where to go, "Humphrey, go up north... there is... a pack that can... take care of you... tell them about us... and they will accept you in... it's up in J... J... Ja..."

Her breathing finally stopped and her eyes were closed.

"Momma... momma..." Humphrey said, nudging his mother, but she wouldn't wake up.

His eyes started watering and he curled up next to his mother and cried into her fur.

He sat there, crying into his mother's fur, as the rain came down harder than it was before.

Humphrey's fur was completely soaked when he got up, giving his mother one last look.

He gently kissed her forehead and then did it to his father's head.

It was the most saddest scene anyone could see, as Humphrey said his farewell to the home he was born in.

Once Humphrey reached the border lines, he took one last look at his home and then began his search for a new home.

It took him a week to come across a pack and that was when his long line of rejection started.

They rejected him for being too ugly for the pack, then another week passed an another pack rejected him for being too much of a whiney baby due to his parents' deaths.

The third pack he came across accepted him into the pack, but they framed him for raping the leader's daughter and was immediately banished.

The next pack just mocked me, and the leader, was a black wolf named Miles **(The wolf from earlier) **was a complete jerk and rejected me for being a weak wolf and for being ugly.

Miles also surrounded himself with a lot of females and was said that they would instantly fall in love with just by looking into his eyes.

After being rejected by 10 packs, I gave up on searching for a home and lived near a ravine in the middle of nowhere.

**Present Time**

**Humphrey's POV**

"I was there for a year until I saved your life. At times, I still hear my mother's voice in my head, telling me to keep going but now, I'm broken, too broken to go on," I said.

Kate looked at me, with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry about that, Humphrey. No one should have to go through that."

"Thanks Kate... even with you here, I just feel so alone, and I wonder if I'm going to die alone," I said, crying heavily.

Kate pulled me into a hug, and licked the tears off my face, "Shh... don't cry, I'm here... and you're not going to die alone, you'll be with someone who will love you with all of their heart."

Kate then looked into Humphrey's eyes and saw what life would be like if she was with Humphrey.

She enjoyed what she saw, her living happily with three beautiful pups and Humphrey being loving and protective of her.

Kate snapped out of her trance and saw me looking out at the full moon.

The light reflecting off of my eyes.

I started singing my mother's song, tears coming down my face like a waterfall.

**If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross**

Humphrey - Don't lose your way  
>With each passing day<br>You've come so far  
>Don't throw it away<br>Live believing  
>Dreams are for weaving<br>Wonders are waiting to start  
>Live your story<br>Faith, hope and glory  
>Hold to the truth in your heart<p>

Kate joined in, her soft angelic voice gave the song more meaning.

Kate and Humphrey - If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I

Then a memory of my mother came to me, my very first memory of my mother

**Flashback**

I laid in my mother's arms as she sang to me for the fourth time this week.

Sarah - Souls in the wind  
>Must learn how to bend<br>Seek out a star  
>Hold on to the end<br>Valley, mountain  
>There is a fountain<br>Washes our tears all away

I had my eyes closed as I listened to my mother sing.

Sarah - Words are swaying  
>Somebody is praying<br>Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I

**End of Flashback**

I smiled at the memory and was brought back by Kate's voice, sending shivers down my spine.

Kate - When we are out there in the dark  
>We'll dream about the sun<br>In the dark we'll feel the light  
>Warm our hearts, everyone<p>

Kate then pressed her fur against mine, her eyes reflecting the moon beautifully

Kate - If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>As high as souls can fly<br>The clouds roll by  
>For you and I<p>

The song ended with me and Kate staring into each other's eyes.

"You know the song?" I asked Kate as she smiled.

"Yes, my mother sang me this song when I was a pup... she said she learned it from her best friend, Sarah, who was found dead a while ago," Kate said.

"What? Sarah... did she say what she looked liked?" I asked, wondering if she knew my mother.

"She said she had silver fur with grey streaks, and icy blue eyes, just like yours," Kate said, as I broke down crying again.

Kate was confused when I looked up at her and spoke in a trembling voice, "The wolf your mother was talking about was my mother."

**No One's POV**

After hearing this, she then knew her mother knew his mother and seeing Humphrey in a depressed way, made her embrace him and try to comfort him.

She didn't know how to fix this, and if her pack would accept him.

Then a look of hope formed on her face, that since Humphrey is Sarah's son, then Eve would welcome him into the pack with open arms.

Humphrey then stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms.

I gently placed him on the floor and cuddled next to him, keeping him warm.

My mind was in a war right now, one of the thoughts was whether or not I liked Humphrey.

She really felt sorry for him, and the thought of losing family was a terrible thing.

As much as she loved her life, she knew that if she went through what he went through, she would be just as lost as he was.

There was nothing more devastating than losing your whole pack and family all in one depressing night.

There was a gentle breeze tonight, and Kate enjoyed it since it blew through her fur, soothing her.

She had met many wolves in her life, but none of them meant as much to her as Humphrey.

Kate looked back at when they first met, remembering how scared Humphrey was when she approached him.

This journey made them friends, and she saw in Humphrey's eyes that he trusted her, more than he did of those nasty packs that rejected him.

Kate quietly laid there, thinking, and then she realized that Humphrey was the one for her.

That explained why she felt really warm when he was on top of her.

The only way to know for sure is if they howl together, but they were singing together and their voices mixed into a beautiful duet.

It was unlike any tone she had heard before.

After a minute of thinking, Kate smiled, and snuggled closer to Humphrey, happy to know he was the one for her.

"I bet he's an amazing howler..." Kate said, as she buried her head into his neck.

She then fell asleep, thinking about her life with Humphrey, smiling at the romantic images of her cuddling with Humphrey, a happy smile plastered on his face.

His smile is what she wants to see more, and since she first saw it this morning, her heart melted by the sight.

If only he would smile more, but she will not give up on him, and her plan was to prove to him that she is meant for him and her love for him is true.

**Jasper Park**

**Winston's POV**

We just united the packs under the marriage of Lilly and Garth.

Lilly was hugging me and Eve while Garth was having a father to son talk with Tony.

Both had tears in their eyes as they embraced each other.

"Son, I'm glad you told us about liking Lilly, otherwise, we would have forced you to marry Kate," Tony said.

"I know, but I was afraid to say it because of the pack law?" Garth said, breaking the hug.

"Screw the pack law, it shouldn't say who to love, it should come from the heart, how do you think I got your mother," Tony said, winking at Garth.

Garth knew his mother Alice was an Omega who fell head over paws in love with Tony.

They were the most recent Alpha and Omega marriages and now, Garth's marriage with Lilly was now the second and there were now more to come.

I imagined that Kate with us, that she never disappeared, but the only question remains, is she ok and where is she?

Me and Eve haven't slept well since and we got more worried about her since she first disappeared.

Eve hasn't been herself since she found out about her best friend's death.

Her mate and all of her pack was slaughtered, and there was no sign of the pup they had together.

Eve even cried a bit, worried about her daughter, but also the pup Peter and Sarah had, who would hurt a pup, especially one that was learning to walk.

If the pup is alive, he or she would be grown up, and Eve wanted to take care of him/her, since she considered Sarah a part of her family.

But at the moment, Eve was more worried about Kate, and hope to see her again.

At least they united the packs under a different marriage, that was strong with love and not forced.

Eve decided to take a walk but she wasn't just walking, she was going down the place she used to hang out with Sarah.

She even heard Sarah's soft voice, telling her that she can't catch up and that she's too fast for her.

She looked around and saw the den they usually stayed at, and just like that, she saw one of her memories play out like a movie.

**Flashback**

**Eve's POV**

Me and Sarah laid next to each other and spoke about what we want out of life.

I told her that I want to be with Winston and have a family, maybe lead the pack with him.

Sarah told me that she wants a family and someone to love for the rest of her life.

She even told me that if she has a son, she wanted him to be named Humphrey, which meant peace.

I told her that I always adored the name Kate, and if I had a daughter, she would be named Kate.

Then Peter came crashing down with Winston on top of him, "I told you I can pounce you Peter, I am next in line to be pack leader."

"Shut up Winston, I am a good Alpha too, you know," Peter said, as Winston got off him and helped him up.

When Peter saw Sarah, he smiled at her and Sarah blushed.

**End of Flashback**

Those were the best days, everything was so peaceful and love was in the air.

Sarah married Peter and they left the pack to spread our kind somewhere in the south.

I married Winston and we both had two daughters named Lilly and Kate.

We heard that Sarah and Peter had a pup but we're not sure if it was a male or female.

If it was a male, he would be named Humphrey as Sarah wanted, but if it was a female, who know what name she would have.

Then I heard something I've been wanting to hear, someone was shouting, "Kate's back!"

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review, now it's voting time, what should happen next?:**

**A) Humphrey is accepted into the pack and struggles with the new life, as Kate gets more closer to him, trying to prove her love for him.**

**B) Eve embraces Humphrey and vows to protect him for his parents, as Humphrey's forms a bond with Eve.**

**C) Miles and Nigel shows up and beats Humphrey close to death, and kidnapping Kate. Eve finds Humphrey and takes care of him while Winston and a few wolves hunt down Miles and Nigel.**

**D) Humphrey is too afraid to go into the pack, fearing another rejection, so Kate goes to find her parents so they can come and talk to Humphrey. A Group of REBEL wolves arrive and beat Humphrey, leaving him in his blood as Kate shows up with her parents.**

**E) More of Humphrey's heartbreaking past is revealed and Humphrey falls to pieces, driving him into a deeper sadness and Kate struggles to cheer him up..**

**Well, there they are, choose up to two choices, and if I get enough votes, maybe I'll combine them all again like I did for this one. The choice is all yours. Well, Humphrey's past is really sad, and no wonder why he was broken, he was insulted, mocked, rejected, framed, and to top it all, he lost everything. At least Kate is with him so he should be ok for now. Sarah's death scene is kind of like the death scene of Littlefoot's mother in Land Before Time. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the chapters for Alpha and Omega 2, Losing Everything, and Jasper Park. Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate will be out shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

**Chapter Three - Return to Jasper Park**

**Ok, here is the third chapter to A Lonely Omega, which is becoming a great story. In case you didn't know, this story is basically the Alpha and Omega version of my Rio story, Decision, but I made this more different and added a more depressing feel to the story. In Decision, Blu reflects on his past and goes into a deep depression, while Jewel is the only one that can bring him out of his depression. Humphrey has reflected his past and in a depression that Kate can heal and take away from Humphrey. Now, I'm going to combine all the choices while Option A will be part of future chapter plots. Before you read, I suggest you get this song so you can listen to it while reading. It's called Hey Jude from The Beatles, but the version I'm using is the version heard on the movie, Across the Universe. Now, here is the next chapter to my popular A Lonely , here is the next chapter to my popular A Lonely Omega.**

**Flashback - Three Months Ago - Humphrey's POV**

The air was cold tonight, and the ground was covered in white stuff I now know as snow.

It was very lonely here and been about three months since I gave up looking for a home.

I was still a lost pup, desperately looking for acceptance, but what do I get, nothing but pain and suffering.

Luckily for me, I found this den that I now call my home.

It wasn't the best den but it was something.

I was now walking through the lonely area that was my home, and a few times, I swore I saw my mother walking by, an image I longed to see.

The funny part, I haven't seen images of my dad, just my mother... only one time I saw him was when I started my lonely new life.

"Humphrey..." A soft voice said, a voice I knew so well, my mother's.

"Mom! Is that you?" I asked, hoping to hear her voice again.

But as usually, nothing was heard, only my breathing and the slight noise of my heart falling to pieces.

I lowered my head to the ground, shaking with sadness.

"Ahh! Why is this happening to me! I'm going crazy!" I shouted, then lifted my head, "Mom! If you're out there, please answer me! I'm all alone here and need to hear your voice again... I just need to hear a voice... any voice..."

Nothing was heard again, as I ran back to my den and broke down crying like a newborn pup.

Things were now getting really depressing for me.

Am I going to die alone, and with the way things are looking now, I will.

Then a voice spoke out to me, but it wasn't my mother's, but a soft angelic voice...

"Hey... don't cry..." the voice said, indicating it was a female.

I looked to see who it was but saw nothing, then I closed my eyes and let out more tears when the voice spoke to me again.

Then for the first time, I saw a slight glimpse of a young female pup.

All I heard was her voice, didn't see what she looked like.

After that, I didn't see her anymore... I haven't seen much of anyone, like they were either avoiding me or what.

Before I would get a few visitors every once in a while but now, I'm all alone.

My once shiny grey pelt was now a dirty grey color, my fur all in a mess.

My face was all covered in tear stains from all the crying I did.

To make matters worse, I noticed that my food source was getting a little scarce now, which made me both scared, angry, and happy.

I was scared because I didn't know how I was going to live on, I was angry because I had to eat and if I hadn't eaten, then maybe there will be more food for other wolves who are more important than a stupid ugly wolf like me.

Then I was happy because I now have the reason to starve myself so I can see my parents

The next month was just depressing for me as I tried killing myself.

It snowed pretty hard and wanting a way to kill myself, I slept outside in the snow, hoping the cold will kill me.

But it didn't work, my damn fur kept me warm, but what was strange was it felt like someone was snuggling next to me, but there was no one.

"Damn, I'm going crazy... there's no one here, it's just me... it's just... me," I said, breaking down into tears, "Why can't I die! I want my parents again! I'm tired of being alone!"

As I shouted that, I banged my head against the ground, hoping to crack open my head, but it didn't work.

Then came to the last option, slicing my throat, so I stood over a pond so my blood won't stain the ground.

I had my claws against my throat, and dug it into my throat, but it was not deep, just broke the skin.

The blood slowly came out since it was just a small cut, I tired to go deeper but struggled to do it, like someone was screaming for me not to do it.

Why would anyone care if I do that, I was no one special and no one would loved me.

I tried going deeper but still struggled, as I broke down crying again, shaking in both pain and sadness.

It was all true, I was pathetic, but why would anyone want me alive.

After hours of crying, I decided not to kill myself and just let starvation take me.

With the little food left in the area, I decided to leave it for more important wolves

The last two months were very slow, as I was slowly surviving off the squirrels that were in the area.

I barely ate, only time I did was to keep me alive a little longer, hoping to hear my mother's voice again or that mysterious girl.

Then one night, I was out walking and then...

**End of Flashback**

I woke from my little flashback and realized that the girl who was speaking to me earlier was none other than Kate herself.

Then I felt someone cuddle closer to me and saw Kate smiling in her sleep.

The moonlight made her fur sparkle in it, as if stars were dancing on it.

But the question remained, why did I hear her voice, was she really speaking to me or was it all in my mind.

I was now going crazy, thinking this journey to Jasper was going to bring me even greater pain or just completely destroy me.

I really hope so, because I want out of this life, I want to be in my mother's soothing embrace.

Kate got closer, burying her face into my neck, as I felt the slight puffs of her breath, making me smile.

This was the first time I smiled and I wasn't sure why I smiled, maybe it was because a girl is doing this to me, when many other girl run away from me.

She doesn't care about me, even if she is really pretty... no, I can't think like that, she's probably going to kick my ass when she wakes up

It was a good two days for me, first I saved her life, then the next day, she offers me a chance to join her pack, then we form a bond, something I never had since my parent's deaths

There was something about her that's different from all the wolves I met, something her presence that brings peace to me.

Another thing about her is her personality, it fits her perfectly.

She was also willing to share her past with me and wanting to help me overcome this depression.

My depression had a strong hold on me, like I didn't want to wake up anymore.

But now, with Kate here, I feel free again... maybe happy again.

I know I'll never be loved by anyone, but when I look at Kate, I could feel my broken and damaged heart slowly being put back together.

As much as I want to believe that Kate is fixing me, I can't let myself fall into any more tricks.

"Stupid Humphrey... stop falling for tricks, that's all she's doing, is tricking you..." I said to myself, as I looked back at Kate, wondering what she is thinking about.

**By Humphrey's Old Home - An Hour Ago No One's POV**

A group of REBEL wolves were meeting with Miles and his pack.

"Oh come on, we'll help you get this Omega, and all you have to do is capture this Alpha..." Miles said.

Nigel, who was by his side, looked at him, "I thought you said you didn't need her."

"Shut it, dirtface! I was just going to leave her but if I let her go now, then I'll lose my reputation, besides, no female could resist my gaze, I just wasn't doing right earlier..." Miles said.

Then one of the wolves that were in the shadows spoke up, "So, let me get this straight, this Omega is traveling with another Alpha, a female by the way you described her, and you just want her, but this Omega has been here most of his life, and he has grey fur and blue eyes."

Miles nodded, as the wolf came out of the shadows, revealing to be Sam, the leader of REBEL.

Nigel was shocked, "What?! I thought you were dead!"

Sam growled at Nigel, "Shut the fuck up! I wasn't dead, you idiots, I had a fucking decoy attack those pathetic mutts, it was so easy fooling them!"

"Yeah dumb ass, I knew about it the whole fucking time!" Miles shouted, smacking Nigel.

"So, this wolf, what was his name?" Sam asked, wanting to know more.

Miles looked at Sam, "Humphrey..."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What the fuck! You mean this Omega is Peter and Sarah's son!"

Miles shrugged his shoulders as Sam punched him in the face, sending him flying.

"Your entire fucking pack deserves to die, but you and your dumbass friend, Numb nuts..." Sam said, but was cut off by Nigel, "It's Nigel, not Numb nuts!"

"Kill the entire pack, but leave these two alive, they're coming with me!" Sam shouted, as many of his wolves went past Miles and Nigel, killing everyone that was there.

The area was now filled with screams, growling, and barking.

Miles looked back at Sam with anger, "Why did you do that!"

Sam smiled, "Because I'm evil, and I want things done my way..."

Nigel rolled his eyes but Sam saw this and smack him into a tree.

He then turned his attention to Miles, "Now, if you help us kill this Omega, then the Alpha that is with him, is all yours..."

"How are you going to do that, I can get her, she just needs to stare into my eyes and she'll fall for me, all females do!" Miles said, grinning.

"Oh really, if you could do that, then she would have fallen for it in the first place, my pack is special... we can brainwash her for you... we did it before to many Alphas... so, what do you say, do we have a deal?" Sam said, holding a paw out.

Miles looked at it and back at Sam, "Only on one condition, she get's to listen to me, I know all about this whole brainwashing thing, so she gets to listen to me."

"Of course, because you will be there when we do it to her, so deal..." Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah deal," Miles said, shaking paws with Sam.

Sam smiled as he saw all of his wolves walking up to him, blood all over them.

"Is it done?!" Sam shouted, as all the wolves nodded, making Sam smile, "Good, you're all great loyal Alphas!"

"All hail Sam!" All of the wolves said, saluting Sam.

Sam looked at Miles and Nigel, pressuring them to do the same.

"All hail Sam!" Miles said, looking at Nigel, giving him an angry look.

Nigel looked down as he did the same thing, "All hail Sam!"

"Good, now... Lets Go, We Need To Catch Them... Now!" Sam screamed, as everyone started walking north, where Humphrey and Kate went.

Before Sam got farther, he was called by a soft voice, "Dad?"

He looked and saw his son, Fang.

Fang had silver fur just like his mother but had Sam's eyes, which was a reddish color.

Sam walked towards Fang with an angry look, which sent caused Fanged to back away slowly.

"Daddy, please don't hurt me! I just wanted to come with you!" Fang said, shivering.

"You should have listened to me, boy! Now, I have to do this!" Sam said, grabbing Fang by the neck as he screamed for him to stop.

But it was too late, Sam snapped Fang's neck and threw him to the ground dead.

Sam turned around and saw everyone looking at him.

"You saw that, an Omega did that to my son! An Omega came out of no where and snapped my son's neck!" Sam shouted, smiling.

Nigel looked at Sam with fear and confusion, "How could you say that when you did it yourself... there was no wolf near you two."

Sam ignored Nigel's comment as he shouted, "You saw that Omega! He killed my son, and that is a reason to exterminate them... they are VERMIN! COCKROACHES! BUGS WE NEED TO CRUSH!"

All the wolves were looking at each other, then began agree with Sam, causing Nigel to drop his mouth in shock.

"Death to the Omega! Crush them!" They shouted, causing Sam to grin evilly.

Just then, a train horn was heard, causing Sam to grin again as he walked over to the train tracks that was near and saw the train coming.

"Good, now we got out ride, try to hide from us, puny Omega!" Sam said, as the train got closer

**Kate's Dream - Kate's POV**

I woke up in my den in Jasper Park, but there was no where there.

I walked outside and everything was quiet, like Jasper was abandoned.

"Kate..." a soft angelic voice said, alerting me.

I looked around and saw no one, which freaked me out.

"Kate..." the voice said again.

This was really freaking me out, last thing I remember was sleeping next to Humphrey, then I woke up here with no one around.

"Kate..." the voice said, but this time, I was no longer waiting for someone to show up.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?!" I shouted, scared out of my skin.

There was a moment of silence when the voice spoke again, "Don't be afraid Kate... I'm not here to hurt you, just want to talk?"

I turn around and saw a silver furred wolf standing at the entrance.

She looked just like Sarah, my mother's best friend, and Humphrey's mother.

"Sarah... is that you?" I asked, not wanting to believe my eyes.

She smiled, "It is me, my dear... and you sure do look like your mother... so beautiful."

I blushed by her comment, "Thank you, and it's an honor to meet you mam... I can see where Humphrey gets his looks."

She let out a laugh before giving me a serious look.

"Listen closely Kate, what I'm about to tell you, might shock you..." She said, as I listened closely, "When me and Humphrey's father, Peter left your pack, we was being hunted down by some wicked wolf Sam, you might know him as the wolf your father banished a long time ago."

This shocked me, I heard about him as the wolf my dad banished for being too violent on Omegas.

"When me and Peter got to Idaho and found a pack to live in, I found out that I was pregnant with Humphrey. So we hid in secrecy until Humphrey was old enough to defend himself," she said, "Then Humphrey was born, and we thought life was perfect, until Sam came."

"The reason I'm telling you this is because the ones responsible for our deaths are still out there... trying to hunt down our precious Humphrey, which is why we need you to defend Humphrey," she said.

I nodded, knowing my new responsibility was to protect Humphrey.

My feelings for him grown ever since I met Humphrey, and the more I spend with him, the more he means to me.

"I'll protect him with my life, mam..." I said, proud to say that.

She smiled, "You are just like your mother Kate... you have a good heart... and that will get you everything... Humphrey will need you now, more than ever before... those wolves will try to use you against Humphrey, but you must stay strong."

This was a shock to me, why would they use me against Humphrey, but I knew that they will most likely use me to lure Humphrey but I care more about him than myself.

"I will protect Humphrey mam, I care more about him than myself..." I was interrupted by Sarah, "You love him don't you?"

I blushed, knowing my secret is out, "Yes... I do love him, even though we just met, I've been thinking about my feelings for him and discovered that he means more to me than anyone else had..."

"I'm glad you feel that way about him... if you're wondering, you're meant for him... how I know this, I saw the life you will have with him and it was a happy life."

This made me more happier, "You really mean that, I knew deep down that were meant to be but now, I know!"

"I really mean that, Kate... now, before I go, I want to tell you something, just love Humphrey and never let him go," she said, as I jumped for joy, happy that me and Humphrey are truly meant to be and that his mother wants me to love him for life, which I will.

"Don't worry mam, I won't let him go, it'll take a lot of wolves to separate me from Humphrey now..."

Then she slowly faded, telling me to tell Humphrey she and Peter love him with all of their hearts.

Once she was gone, everything went black.

**End of Dream**

I woke up, feeling happier than I did when I fell asleep.

Sarah, Humphrey's mother, spoke to me and I now know why my mother adored her, she was sweet and I could see Humphrey takes after her, but is stuck in this depression.

To make things better, she said that me and Humphrey are meant to be.

I looked outside and saw that we were getting a little closer to Jasper, but saw us crossing a big lake **(The one that passed in the first movie)**

I saw this as the opportunity to howl and hopefully get Humphrey to join me.

Wondering what I should howl or sing, I remember a song my parents used to sing at the moonlight howl.

It was a very iconic song and sang by some weird group of humans that I never heard of until now.

**Hey Jude by The Beatles - Across the Universe Version, available on the soundtrack of Across the Universe**

I took a deep breath and spoke in a soft voice, getting Humphrey's attention.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<p>

My howl added a more heavenly feel to the song, as I continued to sing, pouring my entire heart into the song.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<br>The minute you let her under your skin  
>Then you begin to make it better<p>

Humphrey listened to every word of the song, as I continued to sing.

Anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<br>Well, you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
>By making it a little colder<br>Na na na na na na na na na

I let out a good howl while staring at Humphrey, wanting him to join me

Hey Jude don't let me down  
>You have found her now go and get her<br>(let it out to let it in)  
>Remember to let her into your heart<br>Then you can start to make it better better better better better better whooooooooo

Humphrey smiled as he got up and joined in with me, shocking me.

Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<p>

Our howls joined together to form a beautiful duet

Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<br>Jude! Hey Jude! Hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey!  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na hey Jude

I looked at Humphrey and smiled, as I shouted

Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<br>Jude! Hey Jude! Hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey!  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na hey Jude

Then we both took a deep breath and sang together, our voices becoming one beautiful voice

Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na hey Jude<p>

We ended the song with both of us giving a loud long howl, that lasted a few minutes.

I was both shocked and happy that he joined me.

He stared into my eyes as I stared into his beautiful eyes, the moon making it shine

"That was... amazing," I said, smiling at Humphrey.

"That was... you have an amazing voice and howl..." Humphrey said, smiling, staring lovingly into my eyes.

I smiled when I saw his smile, "You have an amazing voice, too... even an amazing howl, I'm already super attracted to you..."

Then a few tears came out of his eyes, as he pulled me into a hug, softly crying into my shoulder.

"You really mean that..." he said, as he silently sobbed and I held him in my arms.

"Yes Humphrey, you do have an amazing howl..." I said, as I rubbed his back, trying to get him to stop crying.

He looked up at me, with tears in his eyes and a big smile plastered on his face, "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me... I always thought I had a bad howl."

I rolled my eyes at the bad howl comment, "Oh come on, not all wolves have bad howls... and your howl is definitely not a bad howl... I find your howl to be se... ahem... really beautiful..."

He hugged me tighter, not wanting to let go, "Thanks Kate..."

I saw the sign that said we were in Jasper Park and now, some very familiar scenery.

Humphrey saw this and I told him it was time to leave.

We got off the train and was now heading towards Jasper, where my pack is waiting for me to return.

As we were walking, I was daydreaming about my life with Humphrey again, imagining our wedding.

With me walking towards him, looking really beautiful and Humphrey, looking really handsome.

We said our vows and the rubbed noses together, sealing us as mates for life.

But my daydream ended with almost walking into a tree, but I came to my senses before I did.

Humphrey saw it and let out a small laugh before continuing walking.

I blushed and walked ahead, if other wolves from my pack tried attacking Humphrey

But Humphrey was now walking slow, his head low to the ground, silently sobbing.

I head that and turned to face him, only to see him standing there, letting a few tears fall from his face.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up to him.

He looked up at me and smiled, but his smile faded fast and he lowered his head again, softly speaking, "I'm sorry for making you worry... I'm fine..." He couldn't finish when his body began to shake, not in pain, but in fear and sadness

This worried me because he was in a mess already and don't want anything else to happen to him, especially since he is my future mate.

"You're scared of being rejected again, aren't you?" I asked, knowing that was the reason he was scared.

He just nodded as I nuzzled his neck gently, calming him, "It's OK, they won't reject you, they are the best pack to live in, besides... you have me, and I'll make sure they accept you, or else, I'm staying by your side..."

He lit up when I said that, smiling again, but I smiled even more, happy to see him smile more now.

"You're smiling more now... that's so good to see," I said, smiling.

Humphrey blushed, "Well, you should thank yourself, ever since you came into my life... I've felt... really different now, like I'm alive or something."

"I'm so glad you feel like that, you touched my life, too..." I said, lost in his eyes, "In more ways than you can imagine."

There was something else in his eyes, it was hope... hope that he could live a normal life again.

It's funny how some wolves get depressed and then, someone else comes into their life and everything is changed.

Humphrey was very special and to know that I changed his life for the better was something that made me feel better.

Then fear came back and he lowered his head, as I lifted his head with my muzzle, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'll tell you what... I'll go to my parents and tell them about you, and if they say you can join, then I'll get you," I said.

He looked at me with doubt, then nodded, as I walked to find my parents.

Before I got too far, I turned around to face him, "Don't worry, I'll be back... I'm not going to abandon you!"

I would have him come with me but if he's scared, then I'm not forcing him, he means so much to me now and couldn't force him to do anything.

I ran till I reached the Alpha Den where my parents would be, but as soon as I got there, someone shouted, "Kate's back!"

Out of nowhere, all the wolves surround me, asking me if I was ok and where was I?

I kept telling them that I was OK, till I heard my mom shout my name.

"Kate!" Eve shouted, running to me and hugging me tightly, "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine mom... the humans relocated me to some place down south, and it was a good thing they did, I found someone who really needs a pack to live," I said, making my dad perk up.

"Oh really, where are they?" Winston asked, wondering who I was talking about.

"He's by the border, but was too scared to come in... he's been rejected by many packs and... been really depressed most of his life..." I said, "You know his parents..."

Eve perked up, "What are their names?"

"Peter and Sarah..." I said, smiling, as soon as I said that, Eve almost fainted but she kept herself up, leaning on Winston.

"You... mean... to tell me... that the... wolf you have... is... the son of Peter and Sarah?" Eve asked, wanting to know if she heard me right.

I nodded as Eve smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh that's so great to hear... I thought their pup was dead."

"Yeah, he's afraid of being rejected again, so he stayed by the border while I check with you, so can he join the pack?" I asked, knowing what their answer will be.

Winston and Eve shared looks before looking back at me, "Lead us to him, we want to tell him personally, he is accepted into the pack."

I smiled and pulled them into a hug, enjoying their embrace again.

Then I saw no sign of Lilly, "Wait, where's Lilly?"

Winston smiled as he broke the hug, "With her new mate, Garth... we united the packs between them, so you're free to be with anyone you choose..."

I smiled as I heard the news, "Good, because I have my eyes set on Humphrey... he's such a sweet wolf, and... so cute! I just want to kiss him up."

"Well... I see you have crush on him, I was like that when I met your father," Eve said, laughing a bit.

I led them to Humphrey where we saw, could scare any wolf.

**Humphrey's POV**

Why am I so scared, she said her pack will accept me, and her parents knew mine.

I'm so pathetic that I can't just...

"Hello fuckface!" A sinister voice said.

I turned and was smacked really hard in the face, sending me into the ground.

Standing above me was a wolf I wish to never see again, the one that killed my parents.

"I thought you died!" I said, fear in my voice.

"I didn't die, my fucking decoy did, now prepare to die, Omega!" Sam said, kicking me in the stomach.

The pain was now getting severe as Sam and another wolf who I recognized as Miles stood over me, calling me filthy names.

Miles pounced on me and began to tear my back open, blood covering the ground..

"Leave him alone!" A soft sweet voice said, as I knew who it was, Kate.

Just then, Kate pounced on Miles and began to punch him hard for hurting me.

Before Kate could react, Sam grabbed Kate and knocked her out.

"Alphas, tie her up while I'll deal with the Omega!" Sam said, walking over to me.

He was over me and stabbed me in the gut with his claws, tearing open my stomach

Just then, Sam heard an angry voice as another golden wolf came out of nowhere and attacked Sam.

"How dare you hurt my daughter! I'll fucking tear you apart then spread your filthy remains all across Jasper so your worthless pack won't find your fucking body!" Eve shouted.

Sam smiled and knocked her off of him.

He saw that Kate was all tied up, her paws and muzzled tied up, "Ok, time to go, move move move!"

Mile picked up Kate and ran off with the other wolves, as Sam looked at us, grinning.

"You're worthless Eve... as you always were... I got your daughter now, so why don't you choose, save Humphrey or your daughter, either way, I win... and you lose!" Sam said, turning to me, "As for you, cockroach, just die already, no one wants you alive."

"What are you going to do with Kate?!" Eve shouted.

"Oh Eve, you foolish Alpha... Kate is going to get a little re-teaching or as we call it, brainwashing!" Sam said, laughing as he followed all the wolves, leaving me and Eve alone.

I was bleeding badly and was slowly loosing conscious, but Eve made the first move and placed pressure on my stomach wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

The pain was unbearable but what Eve did made me feel comfortable.

Eve was in tears, from both seeing her daughter being taken to see me in pain.

"Just stay still... you'll be fine..." Eve said, trying to speak.

"Do... Do... you... know my... parents?" I said, shaking in pain.

"Yes... I adored your... mother, she was my best friend... and I'm so sorry about what happened to your... parents, but I swear to you... I will protect you with... my life..." Eve said, trying to speak but the tears kept coming.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, "Thank... you... please... get... Kate... back..."

I closed my eyes as I felt Eve pick me up, after that, everything was blank.

**A:N/: How was it? Is Humphrey dead? Of course not, I will never kill Humphrey, he's too much of a main character to the story, so it wouldn't be right to kill him off. So, what should happen next?**

**A) Miles and Nigel get into a fight and one of them dies? You chose who dies...**

**B) Sam kills his mate and takes Kate as his, but she resists him, and tries to escape**

**C) Humphrey wakes up and finds the courage he needed to save Kate from her captors.**

**D) Eve joins Humphrey in rescuing her daughter, and she finally sees Sarah through a dream**

**E) Humphrey goes through his feelings and discovers his love for Kate, feeling a little more healed by these feelings.**

**There you go, now chose up to two choices, and if I get enough votes, I'll combine them all again. Now, when the conclusion comes, who do you like to see fight, Humphrey vs Scar, Eve vs Scar, or Kate vs Scar. If you haven't already, place your vote on the poll in my profile. Until I update next, see you later and have a nice night and a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

Chapter Four - The REBEL Pack's plans

**Ok, I got so many votes for the plot of this chapter so I'm going to combine them all, I changed it on option D from Eve seeing Sarah to Humphrey seeing her, I think it's time our favorite Omega has a talk with his mother. Last time, we saw the REBEL pack with Miles and Nigel kidnap Kate and leaving Humphrey and Eve alone to die, but Eve is a strong wolf and she won't let those wolves get away. I also showed a more darker side to my OC Sam, as he killed his own son, now, Saria, another one of OCs, makes her first official appearance in this story. You might remember her as the wolf that tried to rape Humphrey in my dark one shot, Hold On Until The End. Saria is one of my most sadistic OCs and she will show that side in this story. Before I get to the story, this is the last time I'm going to update this year, next year, I will begin updating Kate vs Lilly and Alpha and Omega 2, followed by Love At First: Fighting for Kate, and prepare the first chapter to Jasper Park. This chapter will feature a song from the second Balto movie, Taking You Home by ****Kimaya Seward**

**Sarah's POV**

It's hard to believe that me and my mate, Peter, are dead.

What makes us more sad, is that we left behind our son, Humphrey.

From time to time, I would try to show myself to him, trying to guide him towards our old home in Jasper Park.

But, it failed like we failed to protect him.

Humphrey was emotionally injured, all caused by the pack that killed us.

Ever since the REBEL pack came into power, the Omega numbers had gone down so much.

Since our deaths, we have seen so much, from the many hardships Omegas are facing, to being pushed out of packs for being different, to being killed, and now, to being enslaved.

But my gaze always fell onto my Humphrey, who has been hurting since our deaths.

All over Canada, Omegas were being warned to hide and to not get involved with Alphas.

Then our nightmares came true, Sam, the one that killed us, was still alive and it frightens us when he was hunting down all Omegas.

Now, after months of violence, the Omega numbers had gone down drastically.

Pretty soon, there wouldn't be an Omega left alive, all there will be, is Alphas.

Day after day, we hear the sad cries of Omegas crying for help, of hunger, and of pain.

Many wished life, while some just wish for their suffering to end.

Me and Peter was shocked to see the drastic change in Omegas over the years.

Omegas were now being turned into d into frightened, scared, and depressed wolves, than their usual happy selves.

Peace was now over, survival is all that's left now.

If Sam doesn't die soon, then the Omegas will go extinct.

This is not a war, but a dangerous era known as The Omega Genocide, a time of great depression, violence, and terror.

Sam was not just a Omega hating wolf, he was a wolf terrorist, a mad wolf.

I went to see how Winston and Eve were doing and saw their daughter, Kate... seeing her future and her dreams and saw that my son, was the one for her.

Being the protective and caring mother, I kept a good watch on her and saw how good of a girl she was.

Peter kept a watch on Humphrey, and saw a major change in his mood, a major depression was on him.

This worried me when I overheard him wishing death on himself.

We tried to help him get out of his depression, but every wolf that came into his life, has treated him like dirt, adding more to his emotional scars.

Then one female wolf came to him one day and did the worse thing to him, she tricked him.

Her name was Saria, the most sadistic Alpha of the Northern Pack, she was also called The Omega Rapist and known for raping and murdering every Omega she came in contact with.

What she did was led him to believe he was someone special, then ended up raping him and attacking him, leaving him for dead.

Before she left, she told him about how much of a loser he was and how no girl wants him.

I was by his side as he recovered, but he was never the same since then.

He believed her, and mostly lived in the shadows, believing he was ugly.

Then a few months went by, Humphrey was in his den, tears falling down his cheek and his thoughts was the same as ever, thinking if he will ever die or if a girl will ever like him.

Kate, the daughter of Winston and Eve was nearby, in a trailer... so we pretty much lead her to our son, where she was slowly changing him for the best.

She showed him great love, care, and compassion, something no one has ever showed him.

What I saw in Kate that day, was a happy future, with her living with Humphrey and growing old with him.

She wanted to get closer but after I talked to her, she did get closer, and I think she sparked something inside Humphrey, something I had when I first met Peter.

It was their love, that was needed to save the Omegas.

This surprised me but I was never wrong before... and Omegas need all the help they can get.

If they can help save the Omegas, then peace will finally return.

I smiled as I heard Humphrey and Kate sing together, hearing the beautiful melody they made together.

The stars shining down on Kate's golden tan fur, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

She was perfect for Humphrey and as a mother, I couldn't wish for a better daughter.

The most hardest thing a parent could do is let their children go, and it was hard for me to let Humphrey go, but I see this as a opportunity to make lots of pups with Kate and maybe, add more Omega wolves to this beautiful world.

But that was an mistake as Sam and his wicked pack have hunted Humphrey down and took Kate with them.

Sam's thoughts were very perverted as they were all about Kate's slender body and how she would feel if he raped her.

There was also plans to brainwash her and turn him into a REBEL Alpha.

I had to stop this and get Humphrey back to his normal self, since his depression no longer has a hold on him like it was before, he should be able to see or hear us now.

Before going to him, I took one last look at the whole world and saw the Omega numbers going down drastically, as the screams got louder and louder.

Now, the numbers were very low, as me and Peter was saddened by the thought of only a few Omegas left, then the fear of all the Omegas disappearing.

Our time has come to an end, and now, begins the era of the Alphas.

**Sam's POV**

We finally reached the area where I killed my most hated enemies, Peter and Sarah.

But there was that miserable little brat, the one my loyal follower, Saria brainwashed that puny Omega and help placed more devastating scars on him.

I'm more glad I was able to wound that piece of shit, now he will die for sure and now, I have the girl that befriended him.

After what that pervert, Miles said about her, she sounded enticing to me.

Imagine me, controlling her every thought, and make her into what I consider a true Alpha, hating every Omega alive and obeying my every word.

Once she's brainwashed, she will be my obedient slave, not questioning anything I do, she will be one of the best mates I had.

My recent mate, Martha, used to be under my control, now she questions everything I do now, and refuses to listen to me.

She used to be interesting because she looked so hot.

Her fur was a silvery color that sparkled in the light, and her eyes was a silver color, too.

But when she was under my control, she was loyal, now, she keeps demanding that I spend time with our son, Fang

I have to dispose of her soon, but how?

She could easily be as rebellious as the stupid excuse of a pup she had.

Fang was a huge headache to me and I only pretended to love him, because all he kept saying was that he wanted to be with his daddy.

Stupid pup, good thing I killed you when I had the chance.

Now, I have a pack to rule and soon, my plan to exterminate all Omegas and all Alphas that support them lame ways.

I was born evil, and that is how I'm going to stay.

A scared wolf laid in my den as I looked to see my new mate, Kate, all tied up, and shaking as she stared at me.

"Don't worry my pretty Alpha... soon, you will join us as a true Alpha, but first, I need to reteach you in our ways, and you will remain under my control," I said, smirking.

"Fuck you Sam, I know your kind, Humphrey will save me and he will kill you for what you did to him," Kate said, giving me a cold stare.

"Oh, I love to see that, but I'm afraid he's dead now, I hurt him pretty bad and there was no way he can survive now, but if he is alive, he will have to fight you, my dear... after all, you will think like us, soon," I said, softly rubbing her cheek, making her turn her face away from me.

"Is it done!" I shouted, as Saria came in, with a wooden bowl in her mouth.

She placed the bowl on the ground and looked at Sam smiling, "Yes... here it is, this should begin the brainwashing process,."

The bowl had a strange black substance in it, it was almost like goo but the smell was really aweful as it smelt like ten rotten caribou, all mixed into one disgusting substance.

"Oh, that looks wonderful Saria," I said, taking the bowl and eyeing Kate, as she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Good sir, because I added more of our... special... leaves to it, so we can completely turn her into one of us," Saria said, looking at Kate.

I started walking towards Kate with a evil grin on my face, the bowl in my mouth as Kate tried to scoot herself away from me.

With one paw, I grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close to me, opening her mouth.

"I told you before Alpha, you're one of us, now, and you belong to me, now DRINK!" I shouted, as I poured the entire bowl down her throat.

She cringed as she tasted the substance as it went down her throat.

Once it was gone, she pulled away and tried to throw it up, but was just gagging from the disgusting flavor.

I smiled when she looked at me, her pupils getting dilated, a distant look forming on her face.

"Good girl, now you will obey me, like a Alpha... Saria, you can now brainwash her, but remember, she obeys me and I want her here when I come back," I said, exiting the den.

"Yes sir, I'll do that right away," Saria said, approaching Kate.

I walked through the old territory, seeing all the damage my pack had done.

Then growls was heard in the distance, causing me to look, seeing Miles and Nigel fighting with each other.

"Shut the fuck up! I told you, leave that girl alone," Nigel said, head butting Miles.

"Oh yeah, you just want to fuck her, don't you!" Miles said, getting up, a few drops of blood going down his forehead..

Nigel pounced on Miles and began tearing his chest open but Miles pushed him off and pinned him to the ground.

"Fuck you Nigel... I got her, not you, and if Sam betrays me, then I will kill him and take that beauty all to myself!" Miles said, slicing open Nigel's throat, killing him instantly.

Miles smiled at himself for what he did, only to be stabbed in the back by me.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Miles said, looking up at me, "What the hell was that for!"

"You crossed the line, fucktard!" I said, slamming one of my paws on his head, crushing it, Causing his brains to splatter all over the place

I turned to one of my Alphas and motioned for him to approached, "Burn these bodies here, do it and I'll give you extra meat."

"Yes sir," The Alpha said, as I left to go find my mate, who was crying over the body of Fang.

"You monster! How dare you murder our son, he loved you!" Martha shouted, as she wailed over Fang.

"Oh shut your whining, bitch... I'm done with you, got myself another female to control now, a much more valuable female that is?" I said, grabbing her by the neck and snapping it, "Stupid girl..."

I then grabbed her body and threw it on top of the bodies of Miles and Nigel, and then went to Kate and begin brainwashing her.

**Humphrey's POV**

Pain, that was the last thing I remember feeling before blacking out.

It was not a stranger to me, because that was all I felt, but this time, it was much more stronger, like I was separated from someone dear to me.

If it was because of Kate, then why am I feeling this way, she was just a stranger that offered me to join her pack, then she became a friend as we got closer to her pack.

What touched me more was that she comforted me when those two jerks insulted me and tried to get Kate to join them.

Now, since everything was black, all I heard was voices, mostly from my parents, as if I was looking at my memories.

Then within a flash of light, I found myself staring at an female wolf, holding a tiny grey pup in her arms.

I looked closely and saw it was me as a pup, and then saw my father come in, with a huge smile and tears coming down his face.

"Peter, would you like to meet your new son..." Sarah said, softly, looking at him.

Peter wiped the tears from his face and slowly made his way towards Sarah, "Yes darling... he sure is beautiful, like you."

He gently kissed her and then kissed me on the forehead, as I remembered that feeling... for me being so little, that was the feeling that made me comfortable.

Then everything were dark and it started raining heavily, as a image that has haunted my dreams came to me.

My mother in her own pool of blood, cuts all over her body and a young me crying into her fur.

This was freaking me out, as if my entire life was playing in front of my eyes.

But instead of watching the heartbreaking memory, I saw myself run off in tears, when my mother spoke again, but not to the young me, but to me.

"Humphrey, sweetheart... if you can hear me, please listen... You father and I are so proud of you... but the life you're living is in the shadows brought on by the very pack that took our lives," Sarah said, "But when I was talking to you before, I was trying to get you to go to Jasper Park, where you can be safe from the REBEL pack's evil ways."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, all this time, I was suppose to go to Jasper, where Kate lived, but I remained quiet as my mother continued to speak, "But you must save Kate, she is in grave danger."

This worried me because she was a new friend of mine and I didn't want anything to happen to her, as I lowered my head, preparing to cry when someone lifted my head, to see my mother with comforting eyes.

"Have no fear, sweetheart, you can save her, and you will have help, her mother and my best friend, Eve will help you..." Sarah said, softly.

"Mother, is that you?" I said, crying.

"It's me sweetheart, it's me," Sarah said, embracing me as I broke down in tears, clinging to her.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave again, I'm so lost, mother!" I cried, holding her tightly.

Sarah began to tear up, "I know sweetheart, but me and your father will never ever leave, and don't worry, Kate is the way for you, and you need to rescue her before she becomes a puppet to the REBEL pack."

I looked up with tears in my eyes, "What will happen to her, mother?"

"Sam, the leader of the pack, the one that killed us and the one that injured, will brainwash her, but he will have help, from a certain wolf that raped you and left you for dead," Sarah said, giving me a serious look.

My eyes widened as the painful memory came back to me, all the emotions coming out, causing me to fall to the ground, crying like a newborn pup.

She was back and now about to cause more pain into my life, and the only question on my mind is, when will this pain end.

Sarah placed a paw on my shoulder, making me look up to see her giving me a kind loving smile, one that calmed me.

"Mom, where id dad? How come it's just you?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face, but more still came down, a sad smile on my face.

"I know sweetheart, your father wishes he could see you, but only one of us could do this and he insisted that I do this for you, but he promises that he will visit you sometime in the future, but now, it's just me," Sarah said, kissing me on the forehead.

Then she started singing a song that made me think about all that happened to me, and mostly, about Kate.

**Play the song, Taking You Home from the movie, Balto 2, sang by ****Kimaya Seward**

Sarah began singing in a soft voice, as she pulled me close to her.

Somebody wants you, somebody needs you.  
>Someone is searching for your heart alone.<br>Someone is dreaming, waiting and watching.  
>Someone is coming to take you home.<p>

Hearing those words made me think of Kate and how she wanted me a part of her pack and if they rejected me, then she would remain by my side

Time, it will fly like the sun through the sky.  
>And what once was hello turns to goodbye.<p>

The song brought a calm feeling to me as I continued to think about Kate and my past.

Tomorrow is here now, sings in your ear now.  
>Child of my heart, your life is your own.<br>Never you fear, now,  
>Your path is clear now.<br>Some one who loves you, some one who loves you is taking you home.

The last sentence brought tears to my eyes.

Kate loves me and this was my ticket to a happy life and it was with her.

Sarah lifted my head again, wiping the tears from my eyes, "See sweetheart, Kate is taking you home, and without her, you can't go home."

"My home is with Kate, isn't it?" I asked, taking a deep breath, finally ending the tears.

"Yes, just like my home is with your father and Eve's home is with her mate, Winston... but right now, Kate needs you, and you are the only one that can save her," Sarah said, nuzzling me softly.

"I love you, mother!" I said, hugging her tightly, shedding a few tears.

"I love you, too sweetheart, always have, always will, now go and get Kate... you deserve her," Sarah said, kissing my forehead again before releasing the hug.

She disappeared, sending back into darkness as more images flashed before my eyes, as I saw a sight that made me smile.

Me and Kate laying next to three beautiful pups.

Two of them were grey male pups, all looking like me, and a golden tan female pup that looked like Kate.

The golden tan one was in my arms, as she cuddled into my chest, while the one of the grey pups was in Kate's arms and the last grey pup was laying on the ground, between us, sound asleep.

"Oh Kate, they are so beautiful, thank you for allowing me to have a family with you," the future me said.

"No Humphrey, I should be thanking you. Without you, none of this would have been possible, besides, they got their beauty from you, too... not just me," Kate said.

Before I could hear more, I back into darkness, then waking up to see a golden tan female wolf over me, a worried look on her face.

"Oh thank goodness, Winston... he's up," the wolf said.

Then a grey wolf came in looking at me, a smile on his face, "Thank you, Eve and you must be Humphrey, you look so much like Peter."

I remember the names that my mother told me about and smiled at them, "So, you must be the wolves that my parents knew?"

"Yeah, and you sure do have your mother's beautiful eyes," Eve said, sitting next to me, "Are you ok, you were hurt pretty bad?"

I remembered her voice, "Wait, you were the one who I last spoke to before blacking out, wasn't it?"

She nodded as I looked around for Kate but saw no sign of her, "Where is Kate?"

Eve looked down, "They still have her, but I was more worried about you with your wounds, but I was waiting for you to wake up first before going after her."

"Ok, then I'm coming, too," I said, trying to get up.

"No! Not in your condition..." Eve stopped when she saw some of the cuts on my body were gone, as I examined my body, seeing it was a lot better then before.

"What condition Eve... I'm still coming, regardless. Besides, I want revenge for what those fuckers did to my family and to save Kate." I said, getting up.

"Are you sure Humphrey, I don't want anything to happen to you and I certainly don't want to lose you," Eve said, as Winston sat next to her, a worried look on his face.

"I appreciate the concern Eve, but Kate is my responsibility and if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been captured if it wasn't for me, besides, she's my home and without her, I'm nothing," I said, stretching my legs.

"Home? How did he knew that, unless Peter and Sarah told him about that before they died," Winston said, looking at Eve.

"No Winston... my mother told me that when I was unconscious," I said, looking at Winston.

They were both shocked at what I just said, but I began to tell them about everything I saw, from my first memory at birth to speaking to my mother.

It was almost like my entire life was flashing before my eyes and somehow, I came back to life

What was strange, I wanted revenge on Sam for not what he did to me, but for what he did to my parents.

I wanted him dead, before he takes any more innocent lives.

Something inside me is telling it's time to act before anything worse happens and now, since I have this feeling, I felt stronger than ever before.

What it was, will always be a mystery, but I do know that if it saves Kate, then I will be happy.

Eve snapped me out of my thoughts when she began speaking to me, "Ok, I allow you to come if I get to cause that piece of shit pain and I will bring the most unbearable pain on him and when he's dead, we'll rip him into pieces, " her eyes shrunk down as she continued, "Then spread his filthy remains so none of his filthy mutts can find his remains."

Her threat made me jump but I just smiled, knowing she was the right wolf to bring justice for my parents' death.

"Ok, deal, but let's make sure his death is very painful and I want another wolf dead, too... she's working with Sam and one of the wolves that caused great pain on me," I said, "She um... she raped me and left me for dead."

"Was her name Saria?" Winston asked.

The name brought that dreadful memory to me again, but her voice mocked me in my head.

"You ugly little mutt, no one wants you... you're all alone now and you will die a lone wolf," Saria's voice said in a mocking voice in my head, as it kept repeating until I screamed out in frustration, telling the voice to leave me alone.

"I will kill that bitch for what she did to me!" I shouted, my paws on both sides of my head, as I kept repeating the sentence till I was calm.

Winston and Eve sat there in shock as I screamed before stopping, trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes, I finally found what I needed, and it was the courage and strength needed to save Kate and to bring justice for all those killed by Sam and his filthy pack, especially that slutty wolf, Saria, who has a huge hold on many Omegas since she rapes every Omega she's been in contact with.

I didn't hear much about her till she raped me but she pretty went after every Omega, whether they're male or female, she rapes them all, and kills many of them, like she tried to do to me.

After I was all calm, Eve picked a few Alphas to help us on our mission.

Among them was a few Alphas named Hutch, Candu, Frank, and Slash, and Kate's sister Lilly and her new mate Garth joined us.

Lilly was very sweet like her sister, and she was very beautiful with her snow white fur and her sparling violet eyes.

No wonder Garth loved her so much, she was true beautiful, but the more I thought about Kate, the more I realized I did love her, more than I did before.

She was just like Lilly, truly beautiful to me.

Her golden tan fur shined like gold to me, her amber eyes glowed like the shiniest diamonds, that always made my insides melt.

After going through this, my broken shatter spirit felt like it was before when I was a pup, like nothing ever happened to me.

I silently sat there until I heard a soft voice call out to me, a voice I knew too easily, it was Kate's.

She was telling me to save her from Sam and I told her that I will and when I do, I will protect her from all harm like she did for me.

It was time for me to pay Kate back for all she did.

"You ready?" Eve said, walking next to me with the others behind her.

"Yeah, but just give me a moment, I got to do this," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath when Kate's voice came to me, as if she was speaking in my ears, "Remember Humphrey, you are a strong wolf, and you can do this... I'm always with you, just like your parents... do this for me, forget your emotional scars, they are what is holding you back, you are now a free wolf, now start living like a free wolf."

"But Kate, what if I can't do this?" I said, but Kate spoke again, as if she heard me, "I believe in you Humphrey... you're the one from my dreams, the one for me, and I know you believe in yourself, just do it, for me, for us..."

"I do believe... I can do this, I will do this for you, Kate..." I said, taking a deep breath and opening my eyes. as I turned to Eve and the others, "I'm ready, let's save Kate!"

We all began running towards where Kate was taken, and soon enough, we got their scents and started following it, in hopes of saving her soon.

**Kate's POV**

I just sat there, as Sam filled my mind with lies, but I had enough willpower to resist them, but I heard Humphrey's voice in my head and how he was doubtful of rescuing me, I decided to encourage him and tell him how I believe in him.

"I do believe... I can do this, I will do this for you, Kate," Humphrey said in my head.

"I know... I love you Humphrey... please come soon... I miss you already," I said softly, shedding a tear.

I smiled softly as I thought about Humphrey, my love for him keeping me strong.

Sam's words were like poison to my mind, and the more he spoke, the more it was hard for me to believe what was true and what is a lie.

"Now, you belong to me and be a wonderful obedient mate..." Sam said.

I took this as an opportunity to escape but Sam saw this and grabbed before I could do anything.

He held me to wall and whispered in my ears, more of his poisonous words.

"Oh come on, beautiful, you can't escape my land, it is built for a princess like you, and I'm offering it to you, all I ask for, is your obedience and to obey everything I say," Sam said.

I can't believe that, but the more he spoke, the more harder it is to stay strong for Humphrey.

Sam rubbed his body against mine, "Once I'm done with you, it is I who you will think of all the time."

I grew nervous when Sam lustfully looked at my body.

"Beautiful body, can't wait to feel it," Sam said, touching my body but I smack his paw away, making him angry.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I shouted, pushing him away from, but it was a mistake since Sam slammed me against the wall, his paws around my throat as he growled in my face and began slapping my face.

"Oh yeah, you fucking Omega lover! You will be mine or otherwise," Sam said, unsheathing his claws and pressing them against my throat, "I will fucking cut your fucking head off and send it to your fucking father so he can cry like the fucking Omega loving Alpha he really is and when I'm done with you, I will slaughter your entire pack, starting with your slutty mother!"

"Shut up!" I shouted but Sam slash me in the face, giving me a good scar across the eye.

"Fucking shut up! Slut! I am this close to killing you, now fucking shut up!" Sam shouted, as he began to smack me again, pushing me to the ground as he began to kick me in the stomach.

He stopped kicking and walked away, as I curled up, trying to hide the pain, but it was too painful.

"Humphrey, please hurry..." I said, "I need you..."

Sam retuned and kicked me in the face, "Oh that's just perfect, first we give you something that brainwashes you and then you resist and now, you're crying to that Omega I left for dead, well if he is alive, I will rip out his guts and tie them around you so you can hang from them!"

He kicked me again before kicking dirt in my face.

"You're not worth brainwashing! You stupid slut!" Sam shouted, "Saria, make sure she doesn't leave!"

Sam left after he said that, leaving me and Saria as she blocked the exit from me.

She turned her back to me as I began to think about Humphrey, hoping he was ok and not dead like Sam kept saying.

I curled up in a ball and snuggled into my tail, thinking it was Humphrey.

It was so nice and soft that it was like someone was laying to me.

"Goodnight Humphrey, I love you please be alive..." I said to myself, closing my eyes before drifting off into dreamland.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? This story is doing so well, same with my Kate vs Lilly, which is my next update, next to Alpha and Omega. I'm mostly focusing on the popular stories, but look forward to more stories from me next year, as well as the huge premiere of Jasper Park, my epic Alpha and Omega origin story, as well as Humphrey Disappears. I will also be transitioning to Star Fox and begin working on some one shots for Star Fox, focusing on Fox and Krystal. Fans of My Little Pony, need to be on the lookout for two new stories from me. One is based on a image I did and the other is a comedy based on the funny Red vs Blue series. Jasper Park will most likely come either February or March, it will come after this story is complete. As for Humphrey Disappears, it will come after Kate vs Lilly. Now, it's voting time, what should happen next?**

**A) Humphrey and the gang comes across Daria who was a victim of Sam's pack**

**B) Kate gets beaten more**

**C) Eve talks to Sarah**

**D) Humphrey comes across his old den and remembers all the emotional stuff that happened to him.**

**Ok, if I get enough votes, I'll combine them all like before. See you when I update again. Kate vs Lilly is next, followed by Alpha and Omega 2.**


End file.
